


Just Give Me A Smile

by akwardcadabra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Denmark being awesome, Finland being oblivious, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sweden being misunderstood, World Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: Berwald tries to make Tino smile, but whatever he tries, the Finnish man is afraid of him and tries to keep a distance between them, not realizing how truly sad this behaviour makes the Swede. (Roughly based on a HC I saw on pinterest)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really that hard into this fandom at the moment, but I wrote this, because I saw the headcanon and I thought I might as well upload it.  
> There will soon be other fanfictions to follow.  
> Enjoy ^^

Tino sat in the livingroom, reading, as he heard Berwald enter from behind the house, through the kitchen door. He gulped and looked up, scared of meeting the Swede’s intimidating gaze.

Having stripped of his coat and shoes, Berwald walked into the living room, determined to make Tino smile at him. He had noticed, that the Fin was cold before, thus deciding to make fire. 

“Tino.” He murmured “I chopped wood.”  
Tino nodded quickly, lowering his head, as he pretended to be very focused on the book, he was reading, not wanting to look at Berwald. “Thanks…” he muttered, thankful, that his voice sounded scared, but wasn’t shaking.

Berwald felt his chest clench in pain. He had scared Tino again. He always scared the Fin. All he wanted was to be with Tino and love him. And be loved back. But the Fin was always so scared of him and never dared to talk to him very much.

“I’ll start a fire.” He mumbled, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.  
But apparently, Tino heard something weird in his normally emotionless voice “Berwald, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself, chopping the wood?”  
“’M fine.” He grunted, heaving some of the wood in the fireplace and lighting it.  
“Alright…” Tino mumbled and continued to read.

He was trying, but it wasn’t easy for him to concentrate, when he felt the sofa shift and Berwald sit down next to him, looking at him.  
Tino winced in fear, at the Swede’s hard gaze “W-would you mind not staring at me…? It’s making me uncomfortable…” He admitted.

Berwald merely nodded his head once and looked at the fire, instead. How could he make Tino smile? Tino was such a cheerful person and smiled at everyone. He smiled at Lukas, at Emil, at Matthias, at all the other nations. Even at Hanatamago, but never did he ever smile cheerfully and happily at Berwald.  
Sure, he forced a smile, once in a while, but it was never genuine.

Maybe Tino hated him. Berwald often wondered, if Tino would ever love him back, but only now did he consider that the Fin may as well hate him, judged by how he was acting around the Swede.

He decided to try once more, and if it wouldn’t work, he might as well give up. There was no chance that Tino loved him, as much, as he was loved by the Swede.

Berwald slowly rose to his feet “’M making hot chocolate. Want anything?” He turned to face Tino, trying to soften the look on his face, but obviously failing miserably, since the Fin looked up and quickly averted his gaze “Y-yes, thank you.” He said and forced a small smile upon his lips.

Berwald merely nodded and went into the kitchen, sighing heavily, once he was out of Tino’s hearing distance.  
“He hates me…” He whispered “Why can’t he see, how much I love him…?”

Tino looked around, licking his lips nervously, when Berwald re-entered the room, a few minutes later, carrying two steaming hot cups of hot chocolate.

He handed Tino one of the cups and sat back down next to the Fin. He sipped on the hot beverage and looked into the flames.  
He had imagined this a lot of times. Sitting next to Tino, drinking hot chocolate, by a warm fire. But in his fantasy, they were cuddling and Tino loved him. In reality, however, Tino was scared by him and probably hated him for being so scary.

But maybe he could try to hug the Fin. It was a big step and Berwald surely had to overcome himself, but he’d do it. Just for the sake of having tried everything he could.

He put down his cup and leaned back, slowly extending his arm and putting it down on the back of the sofa.  
Berwald let his arm slide behind the Fin’s shoulder and ever so slowly around them.

Tino winced and nearly spilled his hot chocolate onto his lap. He jumped to his feet, as fast as he could, without spilling the hot beverage onto the carpet.  
“Thanks for the hot chocolate!” He stammered “I-I’ll be in the bedroom.” 

With that, he walked up the stairs, leaving Berwald alone and heartbroken. Tino hated him. He didn’t even want bodily contact. The Swede might as well give up.  
He sighed sadly, swallowing against the lump in his throat and rose to his feet. He might, as well start dinner. At least, he could care for the Fin, even if it was just for his bodily needs and not his emotional.

Entering the kitchen he felt tears form in his eyes and choked a silent sob, about to let the tears fall freely.  
At the front door unlocking, as the Dane and Norwegian came back home, he quickly blinked away the tears and wiped his eyes.  
Breathing deeply, he went to make dinner.

Little did he know, Matthias and Lukas had already seen him from the livingroom window and knew how sad he was.

\---

After dinner, Lukas and Matthias offered to do the dished and watched as Berwald slowly walked up the stairs.  
Matthias looked at the Norwegian “We need to do something.”  
“What should we do? It’s his love life, we shouldn’t just intervene.”  
“He is way too shy, he won’t say anything.” Matthias insisted “You know, how fast he can jump to the conclusion of someone hating him. He’s probably heartbroken. He thinks Tino hates him and is utterly terrified of him.” 

Lukas sighed “Fine. If they haven’t sorted it out themselves until the next meeting, in two and a half weeks, we’ll think of something. Maybe talk to Tino.”  
Matthias smiled and sighed in relief “Great, thanks.”  
Lukas grinned “You can be nice to Berwald. You’re always bickering, but you care.”  
Matthias laughed a little “Yeah, I guess.”

\---

Berwald was meanwhile in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, as Tino was crawling into their shared bed.  
The Swede put his two index fingers to the corners of his mouth and pushed them up, in a smile. Taking his fingers away, he held the smile, even if he wasn’t feeling like smiling.  
But it was of no use. No matter, how much he smiled, his eyes were still stoic and intimidating, probably even scarier accompanied by a smile.

He sighed and switched off the light, leaving the bathroom, which was connected to the bedroom and entering said bedroom.  
Tino was already in bed, on his side. Berwald slowly slid into bed next to him, murmuring a quiet “Good night.”  
The Fin nodded and pulled the blanket higher “Sleep well, Berwald.” He said.

Berwald turned to face Tino, who had already turned away from the Swede and softly ran his fingers down the Fin’s back, but quickly pulling them back, when he felt the other male tense and shiver a little.  
“Sorry…” He grumbled and turned away from Tino.  
“I-It’s okay…” Tino mumbled “No worries.” 

After about five minutes, Berwald heard how Tino’s breathing eased out and slowed down a little and the Swede knew the Fin was asleep. He had slept next to him for so long, that he could eventually tell, when the other had fallen asleep.

He sighed heavily and curled up a little bit, feeling a shiver run down his spine. The Swede held onto his pillow, cuddling his face into it.  
He wished he could cuddle with Tino, as well. Hold him, be held by him. He had always wondered, how it’d feel to have Tino’s soft hands run through his hair and softly caress his cheek.  
How he longed for this feeling. Swallowing, he felt the lump in his throat return and tried to push these thoughts way, but they stayed.

Images of Tino’s soft and gentle touch, caressing him lovingly, flooded his mind. He bit his lip, as he tried to shake off these thoughts and images, but he couldn’t.  
He could feel his eyes water with sadness, as he felt Tino shift in his sleeping. Like every night, he wished the Fin would cuddle with him, even if it was just subconsciously, but it never happened.

Every night he thought of Tino whispering sweet nothings into his ear, kissing his cheeks, telling him about his endless devotion for the Swede.  
Berwald felt a sob erupt from his throat and quickly held a hand in front of his mouth, to muffle further sobs and whimpers of sorrow, as he let the tears come.

He felt Tino stir in his sleep and wasn’t even sure, if he wanted the Fin to continue sleeping or not. If he woke up, he would probably be shocked and that was way too embarrassing for Berwald too bear. For Tino to see him in such as weak state. But on the other hand, if the Fin woke up, he’d maybe comfort him.

More tears welled up in his eyes and he clung to the blanket with the left hand, muffling his sobs with the right hand, as he silently cried out his feelings, next to the person, who he loved so dearly, but could never have.

Eventually, after about ten minutes of silent crying, Berwald felt darkness engulf him, as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

\---

The day before the day of the world meeting had arrived and Berwald was packing a suitcase. Tino did, as well, sneaking worried glances to the Swede.

He had noticed, that Berwald had been isolating himself, not talking to anyone anymore, not eating with them, not even saying “Good night” or “Good morning” to Tino, like he has always been doing.

Matthias suddenly came into the room “You two done?” He said, in a hurried voice “We gotta catch the flight!”  
Tino smiled at him and nodded “Yeah. Just let me grab the little bag with the washing equipment from the bathroom and I’ll be on my way!”

Matthias nodded and glanced at Berwald “You ready?”  
Berwald nodded slightly, shutting his suitcase. Seeing Tino smile at everyone else, but him, really did hurt his feelings.

Lukas showed up in the doorway, behind Matthias “Ready to go?”  
“Yes!” Tino smiled at him “Let’s go.”  
Berwald took his suitcase and started walking behind Tino, averting his eyes to the floor, trying to ignore the lump forming in his throat.

\---

“Alright!” Matthias smiled “We have the rooms. We’ll be sharing a four bedroom suite. Emil will take a room, right?”  
Emil nodded “Yes, I’d take one of the rooms.”  
“Lukas and I sleep in one room.” Matthias smiled.  
Lukas nodded, smiling faintly at the Dane’s enthusiasm “Yes, we will indeed.”  
“Hopefully you’ll get some sleep.” Tino laughed.

Emil snorted “Tino, never thought you’d be that dirty minded.”  
Tino took a second to process and then laughed “No! I meant with Matthias’ constant babbling! Not like that!”  
Matthias grinned “Could have expected Emil to be perverted. After all he has a penis museum!”  
The Dane earned himself a smack on the back of the head from Emil “Do you have to mention that, every chance you get?”  
“Yes, I do!” Matthias defended himself, laughing.

Tino looked at the room key “So, there are two rooms left? Maybe I can get a room for myself?” He suggested.  
Berwald felt his chest clench in disappointment, but didn’t show any reaction.

“Why?” Matthias asked, knowing that it probably made Berwald sad, without the tall man even reacting.  
“I don’t know. I just don’t feel like sharing a room with Berwald.” He quickly put up his hands “But only, because I need some time for myself. Sorry, Berwald.” He mumbled.

Berwald suppressed the urge to sigh and mumbled “’S okay. I’ll take the other room, yes?” He looked at Matthias.  
Matthias nodded “Alright. Come on, it’s late and tomorrow, there’s a meeting. We should get some sleep.”

\---

This night, Berwald couldn’t fall asleep. He kept tossing and turning, but sleep just wouldn’t come. At first, he thought it was, because of all the noise Lukas and Matthias were making or because Emil was still showering, singing to himself.

But even after the sounds had died down, he couldn’t sleep. He had to admit it to himself. He missed Tino. He missed the Fin’s warm body next to his, his soft breathing in his ear and his occasional mumbling.

Sighing, he rolled onto the left side of the bed, where Tino would have slept and cuddled into the pillow. It was not Tino’s pillow. It was a hotel pillow and thus it smelled washed and not like Tino. Tino smelled of coffee and freshly baked treats. Of pinecones, like the shampoo smelled, that he used and of liquorice.

Berwald sighed again and curled into a little ball. Sniffling, he felt his eyes start to water and tears start to run down his cheeks. He missed Tino, missed him in his bed.  
But even, if he was in his bed, he would probably scoot as far away from Berwald, as possible and not cuddle to him. Nonetheless, his breathing and warmth was comforting and dearly missed by the Swede.

The tears were now falling freely and he couldn’t believe he was crying for the second time this month, but he was simply too sad to stop. This crying seemed relieving. And he knew it wasn’t helping. He knew it wouldn’t make Tino like him. Wouldn’t make his heartache go away. But it felt relieving, nonetheless.  
Thus he continued, until sleep took over him. And for the second night in a month, Berwald had cried himself to sleep.

\---

The meeting went by, extremely boring and eventless. To be honest, the fighting and bickering was not interesting anymore. It was simply becoming normal and an every day occurrence. 

Gathering his papers and putting them away neatly, Berwald prepared to leave. Prepared to go back to the hotel room with all the others and then go into his room, to again be alone with his sadness.

He was about to leave, when Matthias stopped him “Berwald, can I talk to you for a minute or two?”  
Berwald nodded his head a little “Yes, sure. Go ahead.” 

Matthias nodded “I know you love Tino.” He blurted out, cursing himself, because he had originally planned on being a little more subtly and not as confronting.  
Berwald felt his face heat up and tried to find words, but decided to go with the truth “Yes, I do.” He mumbled, feelings the heat leave his face, at the realisation of what was actually going on between the Fin and him “But he hates me…”

“He doesn’t!” Matthias exclaimed “Why on earth would you think that?”  
“He is scared of me. And I tried everything.” He murmured, getting quieter with every syllable “And he never smiles at me. Or cuddles me. Or looks at me. Or hugs me.”

Matthias felt his heart drop. He knew Berwald was a little sad about Tino being scared of him, but never did he know, it was that bad for the Swede.  
“He doesn’t hug anyone.” Matthias said “It has nothing to do with you! He only ever hugs Hana, and that’s about it.”  
That was obviously a lie, but maybe it would make the Swede feel better.

\---

Meanwhile, Tino was walking down the hallways, having left the meeting room just moments before Matthias had approached Berwald.  
He turned, as he heard quiet sobbing and turned to look down a hallway to his left to find Feliks, sitting there, sobbing.

He quickly went over and knelt down “Hey, Feliks, what happened?”  
Feliks looked up, obviously surprised at the sudden voice next to his ear “T-tino?” He quickly rubbed his eyes and blushed lightly “I… Don’t worry.”  
“No, Feliks. You’re crying. It’s obviously bad.” Tino said softly “What is it?”

Feliks looked down “It’s stupid… Toris ‘dumped’ me… He rather went out to get dinner with Natalya. We wanted to get dinner and I was really looking forward to it… I feel so replaced. I’m his best friend and boyfriend! And he just dumped me!” He started to sob again “I feel so replaced, as if I’m not good enough.”

Tino nodded and pulled Feliks up “Come on, get up. Let’s sit down on the sofa over there and wait until you’ve calmed down.” He smiled.  
Feliks nodded and followed Tino. They sat down and Tino handed Feliks a tissue.

“Feliks, you don’t have to feel replaced. He loves you. Toris probably didn’t know that you hurt his feelings. If he did, he’d come running back. And it’s absolutely not stupid to be sad about that. Your feelings are valid, you know?” He smiled.

Feliks couldn’t help but hug Tino, as he whimpered a quiet “Thank you…”  
Tino smiled a little confused, but put his arms around Feliks “No need to thank me.”

\---

Matthias smiled at Berwald “You should really talk to him.”  
“Mhmm.” Berwald nodded a little.  
“No, I mean it. Talk to him. He doesn’t hate you.”  
“Too scared to scare him again.” Berwald muttered.  
“He’s just intimidated. He needs to see your softer and caring side.”  
“You think?”  
“Absolutely!” The Dane laughed and Berwald couldn’t help but smile at the perspective of Tino loving him and seeing how much he loved the Fin.

That smile, however, quickly faded, when Berwald saw Tino hugging Feliks tightly.  
He felt his heart break all over again. Never had the Fin ever held Berwald like that, no matter how hard he tried to be sweet and nice. No matter how nice and caring he was. But he’d hug Feliks? Who he rarely spend time with.

Matthias was about to say something, when he saw Tino starting to run his fingers through the Polish man’s hair and he knew that this sight must hurt the Swede even more. Tino being gentle with someone, like he never was with Berwald.

Turning to his left he saw Berwald, who was obviously trying to avert his gaze, but failing. He wanted to comfort him, but didn’t know how, since he had never seen Berwald like this.

The Swede looked, as if he was about to burst into tears. Matthias saw his eyes water slightly and his jaw clench, as he swallowed, obviously trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

Berwald was about to leave, but felt Matthias put a hand on his right forearm, before he walked up to Tino “Hey, Tino, can we talk?”  
Tino looked up, but kept stroking Felik’s hair “Can we later? I really don’t want to abandon Feliks now.”  
“It’s about Berwald.” Matthias insisted and the Swede, himself, blushed.

Tino looked up and looked at Berwald, who looked at him with a clenched jaw and narrowed eyes. The Fin shivered slightly. Little did he know that Berwald was looking at him that way, because he was trying not to cry really hard and not because he was angry with Tino.

“E-eh… S-sorry, Berwald. But can we maybe talk later?“ He said, nervously.  
Berwald only nodded, not trusting his ability to speak.  
“Tino-“ Matthias started, but stopped, when he heard Berwald walking. Turning to the sound of feet hitting the floor, he noticed that the Swede was walking off in the direction of the elevator.

“S-sorry, Berwald!” Tino called “Please don’t be angry with me or hurt me…” He muttered, regretting his words, as he saw the Swede picking up speed and walk down the corridor, until he walked into a hallway on his right and vanished out of sight.

Matthias was torn. Should he comfort Berwald or talk to Tino? First of all, he had to get rid of Feliks. Surely, Berwald didn’t want someone, he barely talked to to know about his problems.

“Feliks, can you leave?” Matthias asked.  
Feliks was about to say something, when Tino interrupted “Matthias, he’s hurt. Toris-“  
“Well, Berwald is, too! But you don’t seem to care, do you?!” The Dane snapped at the Fin, who was startled.

Feliks, sensing the tense atmosphere, stood up and smiled at Tino “I think I should leave… Thanks for helping me… I mean, like, I really appreciate it, but maybe I should call Toris now…” He nodded to himself “Yes, I should totally do that! Goodbye!” And with that said, he quickly walked off to the elevators.

Tino stood up and looked at Matthias “I was comforting him and you chased him away! Just because Berwald is jealous or something doesn’t mean, you can just go and tell Feliks to leave! He was crying!”

Matthias was furious. Even though he fought with Berwald quite often, he deeply cared about the man, which he considered to be like a brother.  
He stepped up to Tino “He’s not jealous, because you were hugging Feliks!” He bellowed “He is devastated! He loves you so dearly and all you do is avoid him! Acting like you’re so scared of him!”  
“He has an intense look…” Tino protested weakly, feeling the need to defend himself “I-I mean that is quite scary!”

Matthias narrowed his eyes and spat at Tino “You make him feel like some kind of monster! You make him feel, like he is the worst person, ever! He loves you so much and because of you, he is probably crying right now! You hurt his feelings! Telling him not to hurt you, what were you thinking, Tino!?”  
Tino swallowed “Stop yelling at me! It just slipped out! I feel horrible enough about it, without you yelling at me!”  
“You should! You hurt the feelings of a sweet and nice man, who never done anything but the best for you! And telling him off to sleep on his own! You know why he sleeps with you in one bed?! He loves you! He wants to protect you! And all you ever do is be rude and mean and make him sad!”

Tino was torn between yelling at Matthias for accusing him of such things and crying, because Matthias was absolutely right.  
He decided for the first option “I can’t help the way I feel!”  
“You could!” The Dane yelled “If you would just fucking get over yourself and talk do him! You will learn how nice and caring he is! But you will never find out, if you just keep isolating yourself from him, every chance you get! Get over yourself! Talk to him! Apologize! You think everything will sort out itself, if you don’t talk about it or put effort into it?! It won’t! You know what?!”

The Fin was looking at his feet now, feeling horribly “What…?”  
“You know what Berwald wants more than anything in this world?!” Matthias sighed “He wants to be with you. To hug you, hold you, cuddle with you. He wants to make you happy, but you don’t give him the slightest bit of a chance…”  
The Dane didn’t have the energy to be angry anymore, thus he simply sighed “Please, just give him a chance. He thinks you hate him…”  
“I don’t!” Tino insisted “I like him!”  
“Then prove it to him.” Matthias said.  
“Well… he probably doesn’t want to see me anymore…” Tino sighed.  
“Yes he does! Go upstairs and hug him, immediately! Go up to him and cradle him in your arms! Run your fingers through his hair and he will forgive you immediately!”

Tino nodded “You’re right. Thank you so much, Matthias… I never thought Berwald liked me at all. I quite like him… Maybe even as more than a friend, but I was always scared, that by the way he looks at me, he hates me and doesn’t want me around… But I actually love him… He is really caring, I noticed, but… he’s just so intimidating and I don’t know what to do…”  
Matthias gave him a look that said ‘Are you that thickheaded?’ and pointed down the hallway “Tell Berwald, for fucks sake!!”  
“Yes! You’re right!” Tino nodded “Thank you!”  
With that he ran off to comfort Berwald.

\---

Said Swede was locked in his room, Emil and Lukas trying to talk to him, but failing.  
Berwald didn’t even hear them correctly, as he was currently sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the bed, as he cried hysterically.

His chest heaved in heavy sobs, as he hugged a pillow to his chest and cried into. Tino hated him and was afraid that he would hurt him. He would never hurt the Fin. He loved him too much. But Tino would never know, because he would never love him back.

Berwald’s chest clenched painfully, as he sobbed openly. It was the first time in nearly 200 years that he had cried quite that heavily. But he was simply too heartbroken and devastated to not cry. Tino hated him and there was nothing he could do about it.  
The Swede has had to be strong for far too long. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He sobbed loudly and cradled the pillow to his chest, wishing Tino would finally see how much he cared for the Fin.

From the outside of the door, he heard Lukas and Emil trying to talk to him.  
“Berwald, are you injured?” Lukas inquired and looked at Emil “I’ve never seen him cry like this. What if something terrible happened? To Matthias? I’ll go look for him and Tino.”  
Emil was about to object, but the Norwegian was already out the door, thus the Icelandic man tried to talk to Berwald himself “Berwald, open up. Come on. Shutting yourself in won’t help the situation.”

But Berwald wasn’t opening up, just continuing to sob painfully and hugged the pillow closer, needing something to hold onto.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling his name and it was neither Emil nor Lukas. It was Tino.

He ran up to Emil “What is going on?”  
“I don’t know.” Emil looked at him “He came home, looking, as if he was about to cry and immediately broke down sobbing, when he had locked himself in. I tried talking to him, but he doesn’t want to talk.”  
Tino sighed “It’s my fault.”  
“You made him cry? What did you do to make him cry? You’re so nice and he is so stoic and strong. You’re joking, right?” Emil asked.  
“No. I’m at fault. But I will solve this! So can you please leave us alone in the suite for an hour or so? And tell Matthias and Lukas to stay out, as well, please?”  
“Are you together…?” Emil was now very confused “And about to do… to have intercourse… But then why is he crying… I’m confused.” He admitted.  
Tino sighed “NO! Now leave, so that I can comfort him! I’ll explain everything later! Get out, please!” He barked at him.  
Emil nodded and hurried out of the suite.

“Ber, please open up?” Tino said, leaning against the door “Please, we need to talk. I know what’s going on, come on.”  
Berwald was still sobbing inside and Tino was getting worried.  
“Ber! Open up!” He pleaded, but the Swede kept crying and didn’t open up, thus Tino nodded to himself “I’ll break in the door, if you don’t open up! Don’t think that I won’t!”

He took a step back and lifted his foot, when he heard the lock click, to which he immediately hurried into the room “Ber! I’m so sorry. I’m so very very sorry.”  
Berwald didn’t look at him and continued to sob into his pillow.

Tino sighed and thought about what to do “Please… I… I never meant to hurt you feelings… I’m sorry. I like you very much. I would never hate you and I’m not scared.”  
“Yes, you are!” Berwald sobbed loudly.  
“No! I’m not!” Tino contered.  
“You are! Everyone is! I’m scary and repulsing and I-“  
“Ber, you’re not.” Tino sighed and licked his bottom lip “Alright, come here.”

Berwald was confused, but then froze, when Tino knelt down and cradled the Swede to his chest, running his fingers through his blond hair, shushing him.  
“Don’t say that… Don’t ever say something like that about yourself ever again.”  
The Swede didn’t answer, too captivated by Tino’s gentleness. He had longed for this moment for so very long and now it was finally happening. He was in Tino’s arms, cuddled by the Fin, who ran his fingers through his hair.  
And he suddenly felt his heart lift. He felt safe, wanted, loved, happy. Everything at once. It was too much. In fact it was so much, that he started to cry all over again, not able to contain the emotions.

Tino winced in shock, thinking he had said something wrong “Ber, no. Don’t cry, please. You’re not repulsing or scary. You’re just intimidating, because you have such firm eyes. And because you are so strong. But only for people, who don’t know you. In fact you are so sweet and caring. You’re a cuddling-obsessed, loving, sweet teddy-bear at heart, on the inside. And I think, if I didn’t have you at my side, I would have never been as happy, as I am today.”

Berwald sobbed more and hugged Tino tightly “Y-you think? You really think that of me?” He didn’t dare to look up, but Tino could hear the hopeful tone of his voice.

“Yes, I do. And you make me so happy and you make me feel safe. I’m so endlessly sorry, that I wasn’t able to make you feel as happy and safe in the past. I’m so sorry and I feel so guilty. According to Matthias, all you ever wanted and needed to be happy with me, was to hug me and cuddle me, to have physical contact with me. And instead of giving you this simple thing, I ignored you and hurt you and made you cry. I can only imagine, how horrible you must have felt.”

“T-tino-” Berwald crocked out, sobbing again.

“Ber, you are so sweet, kind and loving. And I don’t deserve you, for how I treated you in the past. But I hope, we can start over again and I can proof to you, that I can make you happy, the way you make me happy in the future.”

Berwald finally looked up and Tino felt his chest clench painfully, as he saw how sad the Swede’s face looked. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. His cheeks were red and tear-streaked. And there were tears running down his cheeks, still.  
But there was a slight shimmer of hope and happiness in his eyes and Tino would be dammed, if he let that go away, if he didn’t use his chance to make him happy.

“Berwald.” The Fin said and took the Swede’s hand in his hands “I love you.”  
Berwald whole body went stiff and he started to cry again, but smiled at Tino. The Fin smiled brightly, as he saw a heartwarming, genuine and sweet smile upon the taller male’s lips.  
“I-“ The Swede started “I love you, too.”  
Tino’s smile grew brighter and so did Berwald’s. And Tino then took his chance.

His lips connected to Berwald’s and they shared a passionate kiss. Tino’s fingers ran through the Swede’s hair and the tall man started to run his tongue over the Fin’s lower lip, to which the smaller man opened his mouth and ran his tongue into Berwald’s mouth.  
The Swede moaned quietly and Tino pulled him into his lap, moaning lightly.

Breaking the kiss, after a few more seconds, Tino smiled at Berwald “I love you.”  
Berwald smiled lightly “I love you, too. Really much. Have for so long.”  
Tino smiled brightly and kissed his forehead “Let’s get of the floor, alright?”  
The Swede nodded and let himself be pulled up and sat down on the bed with Tino.

The Fin reached down to the bottle of water, the Swede had placed next to the bed and handed it to Berwald “Drink a little. You cried so much.” He said softly.  
Berwald blushed deeply and nodded, taking the bottle and sipping a bit of water from it. Tino smiled at him.  
“No need to be embarrassed. We all cry. And I’m glad, I saw this vulnerable side of yours to have the chance to show you how much I care for you.”  
Berwald blushed more and smiled “Thanks…” He muttered.

Tino took the bottle and placed it on the ground and then went to hug Berwald “Let’s cuddle, yes?”  
Berwald smiled brightly and nodded, hugging Tino.

And that’s how the others found them. Tino sleeping soundly, holding Berwald close to his chest. Both of them smiling cuddling close together.  
Matthias smiled “A job well done.” He held up his hand for Lukas to high-five him.  
The Norwegian laughed and went to put the blanket over them, but then high-fived Matthias nonetheless “Yes. It really is a job well done. They’re happy. Good job.”


End file.
